Caught in the Act
by DSISandraPullman39
Summary: She headed for the door sure she would be able to come up with something that would make him pay for criticising her TV choices then watching them as soon as her back was turned and quite looking forward to deciding what that punishment might be.


**Caught in the Act**

**Disclaimer:-** Don't own them just borrowing!

**Episode:- **None

**Pairing:- **Sandra/Gerry

**Rating:-**K+

**Achieve:- . /group/new_tricksff/**

**Summary:-** She headed for the door sure she would be able to come up with something that would make him pay for criticising her TV choices then watching them as soon as her back was turned and quite looking forward to deciding what that punishment might be.

**Author's Note**:- In answer to Gee's "Getting someone addicted to a TV show they don't want to be addicted to" challenge. I've included a few nice little classic British comedy references just for you Gee! No warnings, nice fluffy and family friends enjoy and reviews would be lovely!

"It's rubbish Sandra, I can't believe you actually waste your time watching it!" Gerry laughed as they walked into the office and Jack looked up from the crossword he was doing.

"What's rubbish or shouldn't I ask?" He asked laughing as Sandra rolled her eyes dropping her handbag on the sofa.

"Nothing is rubbish. I wanted Gerry to watch Friends with me last night and he refused he says it's rubbish." She replied taking the post off the uniformed officer who had just wandered into the office.

"Then she forced me to watch it and it only confirmed what I already know, it's crap American "everyone's so beautiful" TV. I mean what's wrong with Monty python or The Two Ronnie's, or Porridge if you want comedy you can't beat classic British this US stuff is tragic." Gerry added looking to Brian for support from where he sat behind his desk.

"Oh yeah Porridge was great, and Open all Hours. Esther always felt sorry for Granville and as for Nurse Gladys I was completely with Arkwright what a looker." He agreed as Jack shook his head.

"Nah give me To the Manor Born or The Good Life any day that Penelope Keith now there's a woman who has it all! Looks, class and a pair of legs that were just knock out!"

"Yeah the Good Life." Gerry agreed growling playfully "You can have Margot though I'll take Felicity Kendal any day. Rear of the year? Rear of the bloody millennium more like. I saw her in something recently in something and she's not lost it I'd still….."

"Oh for the love of god kill me now." Sandra sighed shaking her head sadly. "Do you think you three could get your geriatric minds out of the gutter for two seconds and focus on work instead of 70's and 80's TV sex symbols?"

"Ooooo someone's getting jealous." Jack laughed ducking as she lifted the soft stress ball off Brian's desk and threw it at him. "Don't worry Sandra even if Felicity Kendal walked in here this minute I don't think you'd have anything to worry about one look at him and her and her rear of the year would be out of here in record time."

"Yeah and Penelope Keith would be throwing herself at your feet!" Gerry laughed jumping slightly as Sandra gave a frustrated growl.

"I give up I swear I don't know why I bother coming to work at all there are times when it's like being stuck in the men's locker room in an old people's home!" She sighed going into her office and closing the door hearing the debate continue to rage as she did.

"What time will you be home?" Gerry asked sinking on to the sofa as Sandra grabbed her car keys and the novel from the coffee table.

"Half nine maybe ten it's a good book but it has a lot of plot twists if the reading group really get going with it we might run over. I'll test you and warn you I'm on my way so Felicity doesn't have to hide in the wardrobe or anything." Sandra replied kissing him gently before leaving for her book group.

Waiting until he heard the front door close before getting up quickly moving to the shelves behind the sofa looking for the box set he'd been thinking about since their discussion at the office earlier. Glancing at the clock he did a quick mental calculation working out that he could definitely fit in four episodes maybe even five if he was lucky. Putting the DVD in the player and settling back on the sofa again he smiled as the familiar music filled the room.

"Oh. My. God!" Sandra laughed startling him as he turned round to see her standing in the doorway and cursed the fact that she'd clearly come back while he was busy finding the DVD and he's not heard her. "I forgot the wine now I'm glad I did! Gerry Standing you're watching Friends! I thought you said it was rubbish."

"I'm not watching it I switched on the TV and you must have left the DVD in from last night." Gerry argued knowing her had no hope of her believing him but figuring it was worth a try anyway.

"No I put the DVD back in the box and the box back on the shelf." Sandra laughed shaking her head. "Just wait till I tell Jack and Brian you're a closet Friends fan!"

"You wouldn't tell them! I'll just deny it!"

"Yeah and who do you think they are more likely to believe?"

"Ok, ok what can I do to persuade you not to tell them?" Gerry asked giving her his best puppy dog expression as she lifted the bottle of wine.

"I'll think of something you can do to shut me up while I'm out. In the meantime enjoy Friends I'll see you when I get back." Sandra replied still laughing as she headed for the door sure she would be able to come up with something that would make him pay for criticising her TV choices then watching them as soon as her back was turned and quite looking forward to deciding what that punishment might be.


End file.
